marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Blow Me (One Last Kiss) '''is a song performed by Hayley and Ana. When they were both in the bathroom they were talking about auditioning for Meso-Teens and Portia tells them they will never let a prostitute and a lesbian in Meso-Teens and they dissed her and auditioned their hearts out as Portia glares of jealousy from backstage. Lyrics '''Ana: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Hayley: Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight Both: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Ana (with Hayley) Blow me one (last kiss) Both: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left No more sick whiskey wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Heyley: I think I finally had enough Both: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Hayley: I think I've had enough of this Ana: Blow me one last kiss Hayley: Na na na na (Unique: Oh...) Da da da da Ana: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) Da da da da Ana: Blow me one last kiss Both: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Ana: Will be crystal clear (Hayley: Oh!) Hayley: I think I finally had enough Ana: I think I maybe think too much Hayley: I think this might be it for us Both: Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Ana: Just when it can't get worse (Hayley: Oh) I've had a bad day (Hayley: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Hayley: Oh!) We've had a bad day Both: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last Kiss Hayley: Na na na na da da da da Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Both: Blow me one last Ana: Kiss Hayley: Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Both: Blow me one last Hayley: Kiss Ana: Just when it can't get worse! Both: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs